Lettres Anonymes
by SmileLucky
Summary: Tout à commencer par un simple petit parie entre copine. Des lettres anonymes envoyées aux plus beaux garçons de l'école. Pourtant, Hermione et Ginny étaient loin de ce douter que de simples petites lettres d'amour pourrais changer les garçons les plus vils de l'école Poudlard en grand romantique...
1. Chapter 1

**Mes petits Bla-Bla : Coucou ! Ceci est une fiction TESTE ! L'idée m'est venue il y a un moment et en relisant le prologue, je me suis dit "Tiens pourquoi pas une suite?" Donc me voilà en train de poster ce cher prologue. Je compte sur vous pour me dire vos avis, impression, si je dois abandonner ou continuer. **

**Il faut savoir que si une suite est programmé, les personnages seront TRES différent de ceux que nous connaissons. (vous le remarquerez dés le début.)**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**DISCLAIMER : Tous appartient a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire !**

* * *

_Au Terrier. Soir._

\- Bon, alors... qui est le plus beau garçon de l'école pour toi ? Demande Ginny allongée sur son lit seulement vêtue d'une petite culotte rose et d'un Tee-shirt trop petit. Hermione fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Elle souffla un nuage de fumé avant de passer la cigarette à Ginny. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles et joua avec l'ourlet de son mini short accompagnée d'un top rose bonbon.

\- Euhm... je sais pas... je dirais Drago Malefoy... ou Blaise Zabini... mais en y pensant un peu Harry est vraiment pas mal...

\- Malefoy a beau être un vrai petit con, faut avouer qu'il est vraiment sexy, rigola la rousse allongée sur le dos en tirant sur la cigarette les yeux posés sur son lustre orange qui diffusait un lumière timide dans sa chambre en désordre.

\- Ouais ! Et toi ? Qui est le plus sexy de Poudlard ? Fit Hermione en s'emparant d'une bouffée de fumée.

\- Bah déjà les trois que t'as citée plus... Seamus, il est mignon... et... et Dean ! Obligé pour Dean ! Et Euan...

\- Euan ? Qui c'est ? S'interroge la brune en ce levant pour ce mettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte.

\- Abercrombie Euan, un mec qui est en 6ème année à Gryffondor, il est magnifique... dit Ginny les yeux rêveur.

\- Tiens tiens, voilà une Demoiselle bien informée sur ce cher garçon, gloussa Hermione.

\- Oui, enfin bref. Il y a aussi... je crois que c'est tout. Y en a bien d'autre mais je connais pas leurs noms alors... elle poussa un soupir et donna la fin de la cigarette à la brune. Elle la fini, puis écrasa le mégot sur le rebord avant de le lancer dehors.

\- Ouais je pense qu'on a fait le tour. Dis moi, ce Euan il est comment ?

\- Grand, brun, les yeux bleus. Il est athlétique et désespérément beau... Mais je l'ai jamais vu sortir avec une fille. Parfois je me dis qu'il dois être gay, mais ce serais un crime qu'un mec aussi beau puisse l'être... répondit-elle en se glissant sous sa couette et posant la tête sur ses bras ramenés dessous. Hermione hocha la tête, pensive, puis elle se faufila sous la sienne et dis :

\- On fais un jeu de paris ?

\- Pourquoi pas, j'ai pas sommeil de toute façon. Bon je commence... Cap ou pas cap de... dire à ma mère que tu n'aimes pas son ragoût de courgettes et aux poivrons ? Lance Ginny le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione sourit à son tours.

\- J'aime pas vraiment ça, alors ouais je suis cap ! Bon, serais tu cap de... d'envoyer une lettre d'amour anonyme à un des garçons qu'on a cités ? Elle avait dit ça le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Une lettre anonyme ? À un des garçons ? S'étonne son amie en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Oui, une lettre anonyme. D'amour bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Tu vas pas le faire ?

\- Tu veux rire ? Bien sûr que je vais le faire ! Mais attend ! J'ai une trop bonne idée. On le fait toute les deux, les lettres anonymes et à tous les garçons cités ! S'exclame la rousse en se levant d'un bond. Elle courue à son bureau, sortis deux plumes, un pot d'encre violet et plusieurs parchemins vierge sous les yeux interrogateurs de la fille allongée sur son lit.

\- Toutes les deux ? Mais attend, c'est génial ! On fait aussi Harry par contre ! Dit celle-ci en sortant de son lit pour s'asseoir à même le sol devant Ginny qui avait posée tout son brique à braque.

\- On écrit à qui en premier ? Demande l'une des filles. Hermione fronce les sourcils.

\- Harry ? Hasarde t-elle.

\- Va pour Harry ! S'exclame t-elle en prenant un parchemin. Elle modifia son écriture pour que le brun à lunette ne reconnaisse pas l'envoyeur, dans ce cas là, l'envoyeuse.

_Mon beau brun,_

_Toi que je vois tous les matins._

_Tu me vois,_

_Sans vraiment me voir._

_Je pense à toi,_

_Ça tu peux le croire, _

_Dans mon cœur,_

_Tu as pris la place._

_Tout ce bonheur,_

_Qui m'enlace..._

Elle posa sa plume et relis le poème. D'un sourire satisfait elle se leva, plia le parchemin et s'approcha de la fenêtre encore ouverte. Elle glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla.

\- Tu appels quel hiboux ? Demanda Hermione en prenant elle même une plume et un parchemin.

\- Aucune idée, ils viennent de leur plein grès, dit-elle. Un hiboux couleur gris souris se posa délicatement sur le bord, observant Ginny avec ses yeux inquisiteur. Elle tendis la main et accrocha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau puis elle le fixa.

\- Je n'attend pas de réponse, alors ne reviens pas ici, l'oiseau pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et prit son envole. Ginny se retourna vers Hermione et lui fit un large sourire.

\- Je sens qu'on vas bien s'amuser toi et moi...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce prologue plutôt court, je l'avoue. N'hésitez pas à me donne vos impression !**

**Bisousssss !**

**#Mola**


	2. Tartine, Malboro et Vase

**Mon petit-Blabla : **Coucou ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction test ! Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait attiré beaucoup de lecteur pour le prologue, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien trouver une suite. Cette fiction n'a pas de "temps" je peux très bien poster deux chapitres en une semaine, ou un chapitre tout les deux trois mois. Je le travaille très peu, et ne met aucune limite à ma "folie" dans cette fiction. Je vais utiliser le langage d'aujourd'hui, les habitudes des ados, des jeunes adultes, il n'y aura pas -ou très peu- de langage soutenu. Excuser les fautes d'orthographes, grammaires, conjugaisons... Je suis horrible en toutes ces petites choses de l'écriture... Bref, le 2e chapitre présente un peu près les personnages de la fiction, certains et certaines d'entre vous m'ont déjà fait remarquer que Ginny et Hermione étaient plus décontracter, et j'ai l'intention de le faire avec tous les personnages, ou alors de modifier un peu leur caractère. Je donne aussi une petite précision, Abercrombie Euan fait réellement partis de Harry Potter, si vous chercher dans L'Encyclopédie de Harry Potter, vous le trouverez.

Mis à part ca, je crois que c'est tout !

**DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**RAR :**

**dramione29 : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !**

**Ayano : J'ai bien l'intention que cette fiction soit marrante, je vais mis donner à cœur joie ! Pour les rebondissements, tu vas être servie ! Je vais principalement partir que Ginny est la plus "folle" des deux car ca se rapproche plus de sont personnage d'origine :) Bonne lecture et merci ! **

**Jenifael09 : Merci, bonne lecture ! :)**

**GirondeMalfoy : Hey ! Oui, il s'agit bien d'une Dramione, à certain moment, il n'y aura pas de Drarry, ou du moins ce n'est pas prévus ! Bonne lecture et merci :)**

**Schoupette33 : Coucou ;) Drago et Harry ne finirons pas ensemble, normalement, et pour Hermione et Ginny... Ca reste a voir, mais je pense les faires "tourner" avec bcp bcp de monde... (ooh c'est pas bien) Bonne lecture :) **

**Kirane66 : Eh bien voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture :D **

**loupa4 : Voilà la suite ! ;) Bonne lecture !**

**Lyli : Ahah, oui très romantique ! Je voulais mettre quelques choses de plus "doux" dans l'univers que je créais, car les personnages ne n'ont pas leurs caractères habituelles :) **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Hermiiiione ! Debout ! Aller lève toi grosse fainéante ! Hurla Ginny assise sur son lit, les cheveux en pétard. Hermione, grogna et rabattu la couette sur sa crinière.

-Dégage de là, pauvre tarée ! J'essaye de dormir ! S'écria la brune quand la rousse s'allongea sur elle, entourant son amie de ses bras tachetés de rousseur.

-Hermione chérie, il est onze heure, arrêter d'hiberner ! Dit la rousse, toujours sur allongée.

\- Laisse en état de chenille, j'ai pas fini de me chrysalider*... marmonna Hermione, la tête dans l'oreiller de plume.

\- Je pige rien de s'que tu causes Mione' chérie. Mais moi j'ai faim, alors bouges toi. Ginny se leva, pris la couette et tira d'un coup sec pour faire décrocher la brune de la couverture puis se pencha pour mettre une claque sur le derrière d'Hermione. Celle-ci cria, portant les mains à son postérieur endoloris.

\- Je peux t'assurer que si j'avais le droit d'utiliser ma baguette... menaça-t-elle, la phrase en suspens.

\- Tu m'aimes trop pour ça. Aller, viens Harry arrive dans la journée... je voudrais bien voir la tête du brun quand il recevra la lettre ! Dit-elle en descendant les escaliers, suivit d'Hermione, la mine endormis.

\- Oh c'est vrai ! Tu crois qu'il va se douter ?

\- Tu rêves ! Il est peut être beau, mais il est un peu con sur les bords notre brun à lunette ! Ricana la rousse en lançant un regard plein de sous entendu à la brune.

Arriver en bas, les deux filles trouvèrent Ron, déjà attablé un bol de céréale remplis à ras-bord, plusieurs tartines de marmelade sur le côté et des œufs brouillés face à lui.

\- Salut toi, lança Ginny, subtilisant discrètement deux tartines. Ça va ?

\- Ouais, bof. Mis à part que j'ai eu un mal de troll à dormir à cause de deux petites chieuses dans votre genre qui arrêtaient pas de glousser... ça va.

\- La chieuse, c'est pas ta meilleure amie par hasard ? Demanda Hermione, le mine innocente croquant dans une des tartines.

\- Si... sauf quand elle me prive de nourriture et de sommeil ! Gronda-t-il, les yeux fixé sur l'objet de convoitation qu'Hermione mangeait avec appétit, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Mme Weasley entra à se moment la dans le cuisine transportant dans ses bras un panier remplis d'œuf, d'autre paniers la suivant docilement.

\- Enfin debout vous deux. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, vous m'aiderez pour le repas. Harry arrive à midi. Les deux adolescentes hochèrent la tête, se souriant malicieusement sous le regard de Ron qui poussait un soupir de découragement - décidément, ces filles étaient trop compliquées pour comprendre leur langage.

Perplexe, Harry fixait la lettre dans ses mains. Une lettre d'amour, avec une écriture délicate, un parfin de jasmin s'emparant de ses narines frémissantes. Une lettre d'amour. Il n'en revenait pas. Il fixai ce parchemin pendant plusieurs minutes, relisant les phrases une à une. Il voyait les petits cœurs sur les ''i'' les virgules qui partaient vers le bas de façon à faire une boucles, l'encre violette.

Sans savoir la raison, se cœur battait plus vite. Un lettre d'amour anonyme.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Encore une lettre de tes copains bizarre ? La voix de l'oncle Vernon le tira de sa contemplation. Les Dursley l'avaient gentiment accueilli pour les vacances, il irait la deuxièmes semaine chez les Weasley.

\- Peut être. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrez vous faire de toute manière ? Lança-t-il en se levant de table.

\- Rien ! C'est ça ! Va t-en ! Cria son oncle, le visage pivoine.

Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit, les ressort grincement sous son poids. La lettre toujours dans les mains, il réfléchissait. Qui pouvait être cette jeune fille ? Elle était à Poudlard, ça il en était sûr. Dans sa classe ? Peut être... ou une fille de sa maison. Ginny ? Non. L'écriture n'était pas la même. Hermione ? Certainement pas. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, rebondissant sur le matelas et faisant grincer les ressorts. En bas, Dudley criait de sa voix aigu, commentant une partis de match de rugby.

\- Oh mais ta gueule pauvre con... Murmura Harry, visualisant Dudley frapper par un cognard. La scène dans sa tête le fit ricanner, se qui lui provoqua une douleur aux côtes. Il se leva doucement, se placa devant le miroir et souleva le T-Shirt gris qu'il portait. Une trace violacée s'étendait sur ses côtes droits et remontait vers son aisselle.

\- Une autre raison de détester le gros porc qu'il y a en bas... Oh le con il sait taper fort. Harry était sortis le soir d'avant lors de son footing habituel, il avait eu la fabuleuse idée de changer de parcourt. Il avait trouver Dudley avec ses admirables petits chiens, s'amusant de maltraiter un pauvre chat de gouttière. Quelle magnifique soirée pour eux, qui avait trouver un meilleur Punching-ball.

D'un geste sec, il retira son haut, se tortilla pour enlever son jean déchirer qu'il balança à travers la pièce en bordel ou traînait sur le sol des vêtements sales ou propre, des canettes de sodas, paquets de chips, manuel de Poudlard, plume et parchemins, magazines de motos ou douteux. Se retrouvant en caleçon, il prit une clope dans un paquet de Malboro déjà bien entamer, la cala entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avec un briquet subtilisé au magasin du coin, les bras accoudés sur le rebords de la fenêtre, donnant aux passants une magnifique vu sur son corps musclé par les exercices qu'il pratiquait mais aussi par les entraînement de Quidditch.

Les yeux perdus dans le paysage des maisons identiques les unes des autres, il passa une main négligé dans ses cheveux en bataille, ses pensés diriger vers la belle écrivaine de cette lettre.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Le vase en cristal ramené tout droit d'Italie explosa avec rage contre le mur couleur taupe. Une jeune fille d'un blond éclatant, cheveux ramené en un chignon lâche ou quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient, vêtue d'une robe bustier noir, enrobé d'un voile de satin pailleté, chaussé de Louboutin compensé, traversa la pièce et gifla sans plus de cérémonie un jeune homme blond or, les yeux bleus perçant, vêtu d'un costard sur mesure venant de Gautier, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu en main. Une trace rouge apparu bien vite sur la peau pâle du garçon qui jetait un regard ennuyé à son amante, ne prenant même pas compte de la claque qu'elle venait de lui administrer.

\- Veux-tu bien te taire pauvre pouffiasse ? J'aimerais ne plus entendre ta voix stridente pendant... un long moment.

\- Pardon ? Attends, tu me demandes de me taire ?! Hurla la blonde, penchant sa poitrine voluptueuse en avant. Un coup d'œil allécher sans suivit, puis un soupir las.

\- Oui, ferme-là. Je préfère t'entendre hurler quand on est au lit.

\- Pauvre crétin ! Comment oses-tu me traiter ainsi ? N'as-tu donc aucun assentiment ?!

\- A quoi ? Le fait qu'il faut que j'aille me faire foutre ou le fait que j'ai couché avec ta sœur ?

Une deuxième claque partis, la troisième fut cependant arrêter par les mains du bel infidèle. Un sourire coquin naquit sur ses lèvres, son verre s'approcha doucement avant de s'en aller pour se déposer sur la table à manger de la pièce richement meublé. La main de la pauvre jeune fille toujours dans la sienne, il fit un pas en avant, ses yeux se baladant sur le corps en chaleur face à lui. D'un d'épaule, elle fut plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres s'étirant sur un sourire carnassier. Il se plaqua contre elle, fit parcourir ses lèvres sur le cou de sa soumise qui haletait. Sa bouche attraper la peau de la blonde, la mordillait, la suçait avec passion.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque et pleine de promesse suivant la réponse.

\- Je... Tu...

\- Humm, oui, bien-sûr que tu aimes. Il descendis lentement a sa poitrine, s'emparant d'une main ferme et habille le sein de sa partenaire de jeu. Quand un soupir devient gémissement, il défit sa ceinture, coulissa la fermeture de la robe et fit de la blonde sa camarade sexuelle. Après tout, il était Drago Malefoy, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

*Terme désignant une étape de la métamorphose d'une chenille en papillons.

Et voilà ! Brève description des personnages principales de cette fiction (les connus) le 3e chapitre portera sur les autres et sur Harry :)

A la prochaine et hésitez pas a donner vos avis ! :*

#Mola


End file.
